shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Rain
'Introduction' Melvin Rain is a rouge Marine. He had the rank of Captain but after seeing his idol X. Drake becoming a pirate, he decided to follow in his footsteps and become a pirate himself. He is the captain of the Rouge Pirates. He's the twin brother of Devin Rain, although they don't know each other. 'Appearance' He is an average sized man. Standing at about 5'12" and has a medium build. His most distinguishing features are his bald head and golden coloured eyes. He wears casual clothing. He is mainly seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He also wears sandals (similar to Luffy's) for footwear. 'Personality' During battle, Melvin is really cocky. He gets hot headed and rushes the entire battle to make sure that the opponent doesn't even have time to counter attack. He always yells during battle instead of talking normally. He is foul mouthed and insults his opponent constently. He is always seeking battles with Marines and other pirates to prove his strength. He goes into battle always thinking that he musn't lose and dissapoint his idol X. Drake. He doesn't kill as it goes against his moral. He will go easy on an opponent if he sees that the opponent is much weaker than him, but he doesn't let the opponent win. Outside of battle, Melvin is a calm, cool and collected man. He likes to take his time and enjoy everything around him. He is nice to everybody and help wherever help is needed. He talks quietly and peacefully. He has a soft spot for kids and flowers. He is over sensitive when it comes to his bald head. He will attack anyone mercilessly if they make fun of him for being bald. The same thing can be said if he gets made fun of for being a flower lover. Melvin is a huge believer of fate and is often seen grinning, traits of a "D". However, he is not a "D". Abilities and Powers Fighting Style and Attributes He has super-human strength, super-human speed, and super-human endurance. Weapons Whenever he goes easy on an opponent, instead of fighting with his Devil Fruit ability, he uses his nunchucks. He is skilled at using nunchucks, seeing that he became a Marine Captain using just his nunchucks. His father was also a skilled nunchuck user and had taught Melvin everything he knew. Devil Fruits Melvin had eaten the Shīdo Shīdo no Mi (Seed Seed Fruit) and became a seed-man. With this ability, he is able to use seeds as a weapon. Haki Melvin is skilled at using Busōshoku Haki. He is an amateur at using Kenbunshoku Haki, seeing as he can only sometimes predict the opponents next move or notices the presence of others, only when his life depended on it. Relationships Relationships will be shown here. 'History' Birth of Melvin and Death of his Parents Melvin was born and raised in Peace Town on Lyjack Island in North Blue. He grew up watching Marines from the local Marine base take down invading pirates. His father was a Marine, famous for using nunchucks and his mother was a tailor. On Melvin's 7th birthday, his father had asked for a day off and same with his mother. They got their day off and were celebrating Melvin's 7th birthday. Suddenly, the town was attacked by a barrage of cannonballs. After that, pirates jumped off their ship and swam to the town. The pirates were rampaging and stealing everything they needed and everything that's worth something. Marines from the local Marine base were counter attacking like always, however this time was different because X. Drake (Marine Captain at the time) was elsewhere training and Melvin's father was taking the day off, so the Marines wasn't able to handle the pirates in the main part of town. Then, the pirates started to go in and attack people's homes. As, they were making their way to the houses, Melvin's father came out and started retaliating and defeated a large number of pirates using just nunchucks. However, soon he was outnumbered and was killed. The pirates started invading the houses and stealing everything. Soon, they made it to Melvin's house and tried to kill Melvin's mother but they were stopped by Melvin who was holding his nunchuck. They were only stopped for a couple of seconds and then just kicked Melvin out of the way then killed his mother. In a fit of rage, he unknowingly used Busōshoku Haki and imbued them into his nunchucks, which made his attacks much more devastating. He managed to defeat two of the pirates but a third one was hiding and was waiting for a chance to attack Melvin. Melvin kneeled down and started crying and blaming himself for his mother's death (not knowing about his father's death yet) and was yelling for his father to come home and help his mother. The third pirate attacked and as Melvin was about to be killed, X. Drake jumped in and saved his life. Drake went on to explain to the pirate that everyone else was single handedly defeated by him and that he should just surrender peacefully. After all the pirates were arrested and their captain was executed, the town returned to normal. From that day on, Melvin had idolized X. Drake and vowed to be just like him. X. Drake walked up to Melvin one day and asked Melvin if he wanted to train his Haki, after seeing what Melvin had done that day and Melvin happily answered yes. Training and X. Drake's Betrayal X. Drake had brought Melvin up to Lyjack woods to train him. There he had went on to explain to Melvin about Haki and how to utilise it in battle. Melvin had used Busōshoku Haki perfectly without training but with Kenbunshoku Haki, he finds it a lot more difficult. So, for the next nine years, Melvin had further trained his nunchuck skills by imbuing Haki on it and training his Kenbunshoku Haki, but still failing at it. Over the course of the 9 years, X. Drake had been promoted all the way up to Rear Admiral. One day, for unknown reasons, he had quit being a Marine and created the Drake Pirates and left for the Grand Line, leaving Melvin to train all alone. He had left Melvin a good-bye gift, however. When Melvin got home, he saw on his dining table, a gift box. When he opened it, he saw that it was a Devil Fruit. He knew of Devil Fruits and was well aware of the side effects of eating one. Of course, since it was from his mentor X. Drake, he ate it and gained the powers of the Shīdo Shīdo no Mi Acceptance and Embarassment So, for the next year, Melvin further trained his nunchuck skills, his Haki, and his new Devil Fruit ability. On, his 17th birthday, he went to the Marine base and joined the Marines. However, because X. Drake taught him, everybody was suspicious of him and instead of making him join right away, they decided to test his powers and loyalty to the Marines. To test his strength, he had to defeat everyone in the Marine base. Knowing that everyone is much weaker than him, he decided not to use his Devil Fruit ability or his Haki, so he just fought with his plain nunchucks without imbuing Haki. However, some of the more tougher Marines started making fun of his bald head. He defeated everyone easily with his nunchucks but he had beaten the men that had made fun of him half to death. After that, to test his loyalty to the Marines, he had to burn down X. Drake's old home. Melvin had done that without even hesitating. To everyone, he had a straight face and seemed to not care about it but on the inside he was crying and panicking. Because of that, he was officially accepted into the Marines. For the next year, he had defeated many big name pirates in North Blue with ease and earned himself the position of Marine Captain. He has gained everyone's friendship and trust on Lyjack Island. Melvin's Betrayal After the Battle of Marineford has ended, X. Drake has ventured into the New World and started to make a name for himself. News of his achievements reached Lyjack Island and Melvin is overjoyed that X. Drake is more famous as a pirate instead of a Marine. The next day, Melvin had done something that everyone thought that he wouldn't have done. He had single handely destroyed the Marine Base of Lyjack Island and had beaten everyone to a near death state. He had stolen a Marine battleship and hung up a pirate flag to symbolise that he is a pirate now and no longer a Marine Captain. Doing this has gotten him a 60, 000, 000 beli bounty. He formed the Rouge Pirates and is now sailing towards the Grand Line. The rest of Melvin's history will be in here. 'Quotes' "DAD!!! COME BACK!!! MOM WAS KILLED!!! WAAAHHH (crying)", ''Melvin had said this when the pirates killed his mother. ''"YOU BASTARD!!! YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF MY HEAD!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! ORAAAHHHH!!!" ''Melvin says this whenever someone makes fun of his bald head. ''"Sorry for this everyone but I have vowed to become just like my mentor X. Drake", ''Melvin had siad this when he was beginning his attack on the Marine Base. ''"Oh, the Arlong Pirates are gone. The Straw Hat Pirates had defeated them about half a year ago. How 'bout joining my crew now?" ''Melvin said this when Natsu refused to be in his crew because he had to defeat the Arlong Pirates. ''"HaseeseeseeHaseeseesee. Jane, fate has brought you to our crew. With a talent like that, why don't you join our crew and become our head navigator? We're also heading to the New World, you can also get your revenge", ''Melvin had said that when Jane showed her impressive navigation skills. 'Trivia' *Like many characters of One Piece, Melvin has a distinct laugh (HaseeseeseeHaseeseesee) *I made a wanted poster for Melvin, it came out perfect except for one thing. I mixed up Melvin's and Natsu's bounties. 'Related Articles' 'External Links''' Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User